In electrical systems, a bus bar is adapted to act as a conductive connector between a power or signal source and various relays, circuit breakers, and other electronic connections. In conventional systems, the bus bar is often pre-formed with a variety of exposed contacts at predetermined locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,300 shows a bus bar assembly that includes multiple bus bars with a plurality of terminals extending therefrom. A housing, shown in FIG. 1, surrounds the bus bar assembly and provides protection and electrical insulation for the bus bars while also allowing the terminals to be connected to terminals on an apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,622 shows bus bars that have terminals extending therefrom. The bus bars are retained in an insulating bottom part and cover pieces which clip onto the bottom part. The cover includes partition walls that partially surround the terminals but allow access to the terminals. It would be advantageous to have an improved system to access the terminals on a bus bar.
Electrical systems often include fuses to protect against over current conditions. Circuits are commonly routed through a fuse box, where multiple fuses are located. The fuse box protects the fuses and provides access to the fuses so that damaged fuses may be replaced. It would be advantageous to have an improved system to protect and provide access to fuses.